Черри Майлз
Вишня Milze (桜マイル Черри Майлз)является chūnin уровня kunoichi из KonohagakureИ частью команды 13.Oна обладает Миниганом который является kekkei genkai её клана. (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's anВнешний видand when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Это где вы будете писать о вашем OC's per Nothing raits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Черри имеет светлую кожу и светло-голубые глаза. Пожалуй, её главной особенностью является небольшой рисунок на щеке оранжевого цвета, который передался ей от отца. У Черри длинные волосы цвета: блонд. В 1 части они находятся в высоком хвосте, который заплетён в косу. Одета она в красный топ без рукавов под горло. Сверху него голубая жилетка с раковом по локоть с одной стороны. И черные брюки, черные сандали. На правой ноге носит сумку для кунаев на повязке. Как Генин Черри носит протектор Конохагакуре на поясе, закрепленным на брюках. В финале Экзамена Чуунина Черри носит красную футболку с сетчатыми вставками,черные шорты и черные гольфы.На левой руке синяя перчатка длиной три четверти. Во 2 части Черри изменилась, её волосы стали чуть длиннее и теперь собраны в высокий хвост. Но с правой стороны есть одна выпущенная прядь.Грудь девушки тоже увеличилась, делая её образ более женственным. Теперь Черри носит красное платье без рукавов с разрезами до бедра по бокам и с голубыми лентами на вороте и рукавах. Белые шорты, на правой ноге сумка для кунаев и черные сандали. Протектор ниндзя Черри носит на талии. На руках у девушки находятся сетчатые повязки и перчатки. На ногах она носит черные чулки разной длины.Во время Четвёртой Мировой Войны Шиноби Черри надевает стандартную униформу её деревни, а также бронежилет,но протектор ниндзя отсутствует. Во время Войны в ходе одной из битв Черри потеряла кисть левой руки, и после Войны обратилась к Канкуро, который и сделал ей деревянный протез. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Предел родословной. Удалить, если не влияет на характер и когда они выбирают, чтобы использовать его. Предполагается, что если вы plannin Заполните одну из следующих таблиц. Удалите те, которые Вы не будете использовать. Статистика Часть I Здесь вы пишете о сюжете вашего персонажа во время оригинальной серии Naruto. Удалите Заголовок, если ваш персонаж появляется только в Shippuden. часть II Здесь вы пишете о сюжете вашего персонажа во время серии Shippuden. Удалите Заголовок, если ваш персонаж появляется только в оригинальной СсылкаЗдесь вы должны кредитовать любые художники и ссылки в любом месте, где вы взяли идеи из. Вы также можете добавить ссылки на свои аккаунты, где находятся фотографии, например, на аккаунт DeviantArt. Если у вас есть отредактированный скриншот, убедитесь, что вы кредит веб-сайт, где вы взяли скриншот из. Если вы взяли его с Youtube, просто кредит создателей анимации Нарутоитесь, что вы кредит веб-сайт, где вы взяли скриншот из. Если вы взяли его с Youtube, просто кредит создателей анимации Нарутоriginal Naruto series. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT